Cytomegalovirus retinitis is the major cause of blindness in AIDS patients. Although we have previously shown that ganciclovir is effective in treating this infection, the disease relapses without continued maintenance. Maintenance therapy requires intravenous infusion and is associated with marrow toxicity. A multi-center randomized trial is currently being planned to evaluate the use of this drug.